L'univers d'SnK : plus que réel
by Madeshiko Takishima
Summary: J'ai toujours été une grande fan d'SnK. Mais le jour où, sans savoir le comment du pourquoi, je me suis retrouvée propulsé dans l'univers de mon manga favori, je me suis dit que, peut-être, Shingeki no Kyojin n'était pas si bien que ça. Surtout lorsqu'on se retrouve seule, dans la forêt, avec un titan prêt à vous bouffer. T pour le langage de Levi. ! No Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Je pénétrais dans la salle de classe, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les autres vous diront que ce n'est pas différent de d'habitude, étant une personne pleine de joie de vivre, qui aime rire et qui suis optimiste. Mais là, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Je ne vais pas non plus dire que je n'ai que des qualités, loin de là. J'ai des défauts, et pas des petits : grincheuse, râleuse, colérique, invivable et surtout, je suis lunatique. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais à la limite de l'hystérique. On aurait dit que le guitariste du groupe The gazettE : Aoi, m'avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Dans ces moments, j'ai tendance à faire peur, très peur. Et bien que mes amis soient habitués à mes moments de folies intenses - ou non, là, ils eurent du mal à se faire à mon humeur. Mes profs aussi d'ailleurs. Moi qui suis, d'habitude, plutôt discrète en cours, je faisais que lever la main pour répondre aux questions posées, même si la réponse était fausse. Autant dire qu'avec ça, ma note d'orale va faire une ascension phénoménale ! À moi, les bonnes notes !

-Samantha, pouvons-nous savoir le pourquoi de ton... Enthousiasme aujourd'hui ? Finit par me demander en début d'après-midi mon amie Sonia alors que nous nous dirigions à notre premier cours de l'après-midi, soit : anglais.

-Mais bien sûr. L'auteur de Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama, sera à la Japan Expos de cette année et... Je vais y aller ! Répondis-je en sautant partout comme un kangourou et en tapant dans mes mains comme une grosse débile que je suis - et je l'assume. À moi, les orthographes ! Les photos ! Et les discussions en japonais avec ce véritable dieu !

-Je croyais que ton dieu était Aoi ?

-Oui, l'un de mes dieux, avec Hajime, Michael Jackson et j'en passe. Et ça, ce n'est que pour les personnes existantes. Je n'ose pas te faire la liste de tous les dieux qui n'existent pas, la liste serait bien trop longue, affirmais-je avec fierté.

Sonia soupira de désespoir bien qu'un fin sourire étirât ses lèvres. Lui souriant de toutes mes dents alors que je me retenais de sauter partout comme une puce, je fermais les yeux tout en poussant l'une des portes du couloir du troisième étage. En effet, notre lycée est composé de trois bâtiments de trois étages - sauf celui de l'administration qui ne possède qu'un étage, et de préfabriqués tous moches noirs et verts qui remplace l'ancien annexe qui nous fallait rejoindre entre deux cours et qui nous rendait souvent en retard, étant à plus de quinze minutes du lycée. Et contrairement à certains élèves qui, même après trois ans se perde encore dans ce labyrinthe, moi, il ne m'a fallu même pas une semaine avant de le connaître comme le font de ma poche de pantalon.

-Franchement, tu n'aimerais pas le rencontrer ? Le grand et célèbre auteur du plus grand manga de tous les temps ? Demandais-je sans rouvrir les yeux. Remarque, c'est vrai que toi, tu es une fan de K-pop, donc tu t'en fou surement un peu beaucoup d'Hajime, n'est-ce pas ? Finissais-je par demander, mes yeux noisette toujours plongés dans le noir par mes paupières.

Mon sourire béat toujours collé au visage avec de la glu extra-forte, je n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de mon amie sur ma question. Je me tournais donc pour reposer ma question grâce à un " non ? " tout en rouvrant les yeux et me figeais sur place, comme si l'on avait pris une télécommande et que l'on avait mis sur " pause ".

En temps normal, j'aurais dû tomber sur Sonia souriante ou m'ignorant, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles pour écouter sa musique coréenne, dans les couloirs de l'école avec à droite, les salles de classe, les murs blancs et les fenêtres en auteur. Mais au lieu de ça, devant moi se trouvait une forêt. Oui, oui, une forêt, danse et profonde. Le genre de forêt peu rassurante. Comme dans les films d'horreur. Celles qui me donne - personnellement, envie de faire une balade à cheval.

En fait, j'étais entièrement entourée de cette forêt qui m'était à la fois totalement inconnue et si familière. J'avais toujours mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, et je pouvais sentir sur la peau de mes bras nus les rares rayons de soleil qui passait à travers le feuillage dense des arbres. Pour dire vrai, tous paraissaient trop réels pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve ou ne serait-ce que mon imagination. Je sentais l'odeur des végétaux autour de moi, j'entendais le vent souffler, mais pas les oiseaux qui semblaient se cacher et se faire discret, comme si un monstre vivait dans ces bois. Je sentais l'humidité des lieux. La terre sous mes chaussures. La chaleur du soleil réchauffer ma peau refroidit par la fraîcheur de la matinée.

-Heu... , fut la seule chose que ma bouche me permit de sortir.

J'étais trop perdue, déboussolée pour pouvoir penser de manière cohérente et logique. Je subissais actuellement un très gros beugue ! Mon cerveau était en surchauffe avec toutes ses questions qui rebondissait sur les parois de ma cervelle. Où suis-je ? Est-ce réel ? Suis-je en train de rêver et donc, de dormir ? Est-ce mon imagination ? Est-ce que je n'aurais pas mangé quelque chose d'hallucinogène ce midi ? Ou bien est-ce la fatigue qui me fait délirer ? Pourtant, j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, même trop. Alors dans ce cas, What the fuck, qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Ouais, heu, les gars, si c'est une blague de votre part et que vous avez re-décoré le lycée à la mode Forêt sauvage, c'est tous sauf drôle, tentais-je plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

Le silence me répondit.

Comment dire que je commençais un peu beaucoup - énormément, à paniquer ? Je n'aime pas la foule, car elle a tendance à m'énerver, mais j'ai une peur bleue de me retrouver seule dans un endroit que je ne connais pas du tout et sans personne. Ça, ça me fait paniquer. C'est pourquoi mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans ma cage thoracique, que ma poitrine se soulevait plus rapidement, que mon cerveau me faisait paniquer à m'envoyer des images peu rassurantes, que mon corps tremblait et que je transpirais !

Je sentis une migraine me vriller la tête et je portais automatiquement ma main sur ma tempe. Il fallait que je me calme au risque de paniquer et de m'évanouir. Et le seul moyen pour cela, c'était de sortir. Me retournant donc, je me figeais net, la bouche grande ouverte à gober des mouches, les yeux exorbités et en mode arrêt sur image. Sur sept mètres de haut, un être humanoïde sans appareil reproducteur - bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, à la tête et à la bouche disproportionné me faisait face, me regardant de ses gros yeux globuleux.

Toujours bloquée dans ma torpeur, comme végétatif, la lanière de mon sac de cours glissa le long de mon bras ballant le long de mon corps jusqu'à finir sa course sur le sol, atterrissant dans un " pouf " sonore, seul bruit venant rompre le silence pesant péniblement sur mes pauvres épaules.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve... C'est un putain de cauchemar !

Le monstre levait soudain sa main, formant de l'ombre au-dessus de moi avant de l'abaisser avec rapidité en ma direction. Alors que, jusqu'ici, mon corps ne voulait pas bouger, étant tétanisée, celui-ci décida enfin de me rendre le contrôle et j'eus juste le temps de sauter sur le côté, évitant de justesse de finir en crêpe. Atterrissant avec violence sur le sol, je salissais au passage mes habits et déchirais mon jean. Génial. Sentant un picotement au niveau de ma jambe, je baissais mon regard de cochon et écarquillais un peu plus si c'était possible les yeux en découvrant une tache rouge qui se répandait sur mon pantalon. Si je saignais, c'est que je m'étais égratigné et que si je sentais la douleur, c'est que tous cela était belle et bien réel.

Sans chercher midi à quatorze heures, je me levais en vitesse et mû par une poussée d'adrénaline, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus et surtout, le plus loin de se sataner titan qui voulais me bouffer ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ?! Pourquoi je me retrouve dans l'univers de mon manga favori, Shingeki no Kyojin ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel ? Peut-être parce que je risque de crever dans pas très longtemps, car il est absolument impossible d'échapper à un titan à pied ? En tout cas, je continuais de courir, ignorant la pointe de côté qui venait pointer le bout de son nez, ignorant le sol qui tremblait sous les pas gigantesque du titan qui se rapprochait un peu plus de moi.

-Putain de Dieu en qui je ne crois pas, SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! Hurlais-je avant qu'une violente douleur dans le dos ne me paralyse totalement et que je sois envoyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, m'assommant à moitié.

Papillonnant des yeux, tout en secouant la tête pour enlever le bruit strident qui me vrillait les tympans, je réussis à revenir à moi et vis le titan à seulement quelques mètres. Tentant de me relever à l'aide de mes bras, une douleur me fit retomber au sol, accompagné d'un liquide que je sentis remonter le long de ma gorge et que je crachais sur le sol. Du sang. Il s'agissait de sang.

Non. Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais de mourir ici et surtout maintenant. Rouvrant les yeux en passant outre l'horrible douleur qui me traversait le corps telle une décharge électrique, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sales et serrant les dents à me les briser, je me relevais, crachant à chaque fois un peu plus de sang. Appuyant ma main sur le tronc de l'arbre à côté de moi, je réussis enfin à me redresser entièrement et sans attendre, je commençais à m'éloigner. J'avais la vitesse d'un escargot et je savais que si ça continuait, j'allais m'évanouir pour de bon et finir par être bouffé par ce monstre, mais bon. Que voulez-vous ? Les hommes sont ainsi. Il s'accroche désespérément à la mort, surtout moi qui suis thanatophobe. Alors même si je suis pathétique, je continuerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de survivre.

C'est là que je sentis une forte pression m'enserrait le corps et que je vis la main du titan me tenant et m'arrachant sous la force de poigne, un gémissement de douleur et du sang qui coula avec disgrâce sur mon menton. C'était dégueulasse. Je vis le sol s'éloigner et je me sentis soulever du sol, mais pied se balançant dans le vide. Avec horreur, je tentais de m'extirper du là, hurlant des " lâche-moi " à tout vas. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mon heure était arrivée, j'allais mourir ici, servant de repas à un titan. Quelle ironie. Moi, une otaku fan de Shingeki no Kyojin se fait tuer en servant amuse bouche à un titan. J'aurais préféré être tuée par Levi, mais bon. Je fermais donc les yeux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et dans un dernier souffle, je hurlais :

-JE HAIE LES TITANS !

La suite se passa très vite. Je sentis que le titan avait arrêté son geste et sa pression autour de moi se desserra jusqu'à me lâcher complétement et que je ne sente mon corps tomber dans le vide. Génial, si je ne meurs pas manger, je meurs applatit en bas. Dans ma chute, mon corps se tourna et je vis que la nuque du titan avait était coupé. Et la seconde d'après, j'étais percuté sur le côté, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Lorsque je retrouvais la terre ferme et que je levais la tête, je tombais sur la personne qui venait de me sauver la vie. Et c'est dans un murmure que je prononçais son nom avant de m'évanouir.

-Levi...

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes, reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il est souvent difficile de discerner le vrai du faux, le réel de l'irréel. Pour ma part, J'arrive à savoir lorsqu'une personne ment, si elle est digne de confiance ou pas. Et je m'adapte en fonction de cela. C'est un peu comme un sixième sens. Sauf pour savoir si quelque chose est réel ou pas. C'est pourquoi, et même, encore maintenant, je ne sais pas si ce qui m'est arrivé est réel, ou issu de mon imagination débordante. Il est vrai que je ressentais tout : la chaleur, le vent, l'humidité, la terre, la douleur. Mais je doute encore. D'autant plus que je suis partagé entre le fait de vouloir que ce soit réel. Après tout, quel otaku ne voudrais pas se retrouver dans son manga préféré ? Mais en même temps, je souhaite que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me réveille chez moi, dans mon lit, en pleine forme.

C'est cela que je me suis dit avant d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau. J'ai rencontré un plafond. Mais pas celui de ma chambre. Le magnifique plafond blanc de ma chambre. Et j'ai donc compris que c'était réel - ou que je continuais de rêver. Dans tous les cas, j'ai laissé s'échapper un soupir avant de me redresser non sans grimacer, mon corps me faisant horriblement mal. J'avais mon ventre et une partie de ma poitrine de bander, mes jambes et mon bras droit. Et c'est en levant mon bras valide pour venir toucher mon front que j'ai senti le bandage qui entourait ma tête.

Laissant retomber mon bras sur le lit, j'ai parcouru la pièce du regard, analysant les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose si ce n'est une armoire et une table basse ou une lampe à huile était posée et allumée, éclairante doucement la pièce. Comme dans le manga, les murs étaient de briques. Un vrai château. C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Mon sac. Je fus surprise du fait qu'il l'a gardé, mais aussi heureuse. Repoussant donc la couverture blanche sur mon corps, je jetais mes jambes hors du lit et rougis en découvrant que je n'avais sur moi qu'un simple short gris - sûrement celui d'un garçon, et un simple tee-shirt blanc. OK. J'espérais juste que ce soit une fille qui m'ait changé. Secouant ma tête comme pour chasser mes pensers, je secouais un instant mes orteils et après une énième inspiration, je pris appui sur mes mains pour me mettre sur mes jambes.

-Miracle ! Je peux tenir debout. Maintenant, reste à savoir si peu marcher.

Je fis pour cela un premier pas, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à marcher lentement jusqu'à mon sac. Je le pris avant de faire demi-tour et de me remettre sur le lit, en tailleur. Je jetais mon sac devant moi avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir mes affaires. Il y avait mon trieur avec mes différents cours, mon carnet à dessin, ma trousse et mon manga Shingeki no Kyojin. " Bizarre, me dis-je. Ils n'y ont pas touché. Pourtant, ils auraient pu voir mes nombreux dessins de Levi et surtout, le manga ! ". Finissant par hausser les épaules, je pris mon carnet, mes crayons à papier et ma gomme avant de ranger le reste dans mon sac que je posais au pied du lit. Ouvrant le carnet, je parcourus mes précédents dessins avant de prendre une nouvelle page et de prendre un crayon, commençant mon travail. Je laissais dans un premier temps mon crayon glisser sur la feuille vierge sans grande idée de départ, jusqu'à former un œil, puis un deuxième, un nez, une bouche. Peu à peu, mon dessin prenait forme et donna au final Henji toute souriante. Coinçant mon crayon entre mes dents, je fixais mon dessin avant de me décider à dessiner Eren et Levi. Durant une bonne heure, je ne cessais de laisser ma créativité de se déverser sur la feuille de papier maintenant bien rempli. Étant tellement absorbé dans mon chef d'œuvre, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni se refermer, et encore moins la personne s'avancer jusqu'à ce poster à mes côtés, ayant une vue parfaite sur mon dessin. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme se pencha sur mon sac pour en sortir le manga et le feuilleté que je tournais la tête pour me figer, lâchant sous le coup de la stupeur mon crayon. Levi. Levi était là, devant mes yeux grands ouverts et regardais le tome six de Shingeki no Kyojin.

-Shit ! Pensais-je en déglutissant. À tous les coups, ils vont me faire, pendre, voir pire. Et s'ils me donnaient à Henji ? Non ! Tout sauf la folle à lunettes !

Espérant pour qu'il n'ait pas vu le dessin, bien que cela ne servît à rien maintenant qu'il avait le livre en main, je refermais tout doucement mon carnet et tentais de l'éloigner de moi avant de me statufier en découvrant son regard à mi-clos acier posé sur moi, ses sourcils froncés comme à l'accoutumance. C'est fou comme il est beau... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Déglutissant de nouveau difficilement, je tentais un sourire timide qui était trop déformais pour qu'il apparaisse tel que je le voulais. Levi referma donc le livre qu'il jeta sur mes genoux, me faisant sursauter avant de prendre au passage mon carnet.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je en tendant le bras dans l'espoir vint de le récupérer, me recevant un regard noir de la part du caporal.

Reprenant donc mon bras, je baissais la tête en rougissant, n'osant pas imaginer comment il allait réagir en découvrant mes dessins de lui. La honte totale ! La poisse ! C'est une horreur comme je me sentais mal à l'aise. Relevant le regard, je vis que le caporal tournait une page et en voyant le dessin précédent, je savais lequel il découvrait, me faisant encore plus rougir. Il arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil pour ensuite poser son regard sur moi qui me cacher le visage de mes mains.

-Je peux tous vous expliquer, lâchais-je dans mes mains, espérant pour qu'il me croie.

À ma grande surprise, il reprit l'observation de mes dessins et décolla ses lèvres, lâchant de sa putain de belle voix grave qui, normalement, appartenait à Kamiya Hiroshi, mais qu'il avait bizarrement gardé :

-Je sais, Hanji a déjà fouillé ton sac, toutes les personnes du bataillon sont au courant.

-Smith aussi ?! M'étranglais-je avant de me reprendre en recevant un regard noir de la part du caporal qui referma mon carnet pour le jeter sur le lit où je me trouvais.

Toujours sans me répondre, le noiraud s'éloigna pour prendre une chaise avant de l'amener à côté de moi et de s'y asseoir, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses jambes, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Bien qu'intimidé pour ma part, j'eus du mal à me détacher de ses yeux gris. Je n'y peux rien s'il ressemble à un putain de cosplay bien fait ! Et merde, oui, je le trouve beau, et alors ? Mais ça, jamais je lui dirais. Enfin, sauf s'il me le demande. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

-Oui, le blond aussi. Et apparemment, tu ne l'aimes pas, du moins, d'après tes écrits.

Je soupirais en baissant la tête, mon regard se posant sur mon carnet, le prenant, je l'ouvris et tombais sur le dessin que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne voie pas. Celui où il est, disons... Peu habillé. Jetant un coup d'œil au caporal, je rougis et changeais de page et fus surprise en découvrant un dessin que j'avais fait il y a un moment maintenant. Je m'étais amusée à dessiner l'escouade de Levi. Mon regard se voila alors que je regardais du coin de l'œil le caporal-chef qui venait de prendre mon trieur et feuilletait les feuilles que je m'étais au tout début de mon trieur... Ces feuilles.

-YAH ! Hurlais-je en lui arrachant les feuilles des mains, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr.

Bien sûr, je savais que mon geste était déplacé, surtout venant de lui et qu'il allait sûrement - j'en étais sûr à 100 %, s'énerver, mais il était hors de question qu'il lise ça. Non mais vous imaginer, moi, lui expliquer le Riren ? Non ! C'est juste impossible. c'est pourquoi je froissais les feuilles et cherchais du regard un moyen de faire disparaître ma fic. Levi, lui, me fusilla du regard avant de reposer mon trieur avec lenteur. Je sentais que quelque chose de mal allait m'arriver, mais il en avait déjà trop vu. Et là, je me figeais. Et si Henji les avait lues ? Et si elle lui avait dit, ou dit aux autres ? Avec horreur, je sautais du lit sous son regard surpris, m'éloignant le plus de lui avant de paniquer en me rendant compte que je n'avais, d'un aucune chance de lui échapper, et de deux, aucune chance de faire disparaître mon Riren.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, morveuse.

Bien que sachant le caporal Levi poète dans l'âme, je ne pus m''empêcher de tiquer au " morveuse ". Et bien que plie et timide, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte que l'on m'insulte alors que je n'ai rien fait. Levi ou pas Levi.

-La morveuse vous emmerde poliment, monsieur, sifflais-je malgré moi.

Cachant les feuilles dans mon dos, je me mis en position, prête à m'enfuir loin de lui si jamais j'en avais besoin. L'adulte se leva donc, et tout en me jetant un regard des plus noirs, s'avança vers moi de sa démarche sûr et si... Sensuel. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose.

-Tu as un putain de cran, gamine. D'un, tu es déplacée et de deux, tu m'insultes. Je te conseille donc de me donner ses putains de feuilles avant que je ne te casse définitivement chacun de tes membres.

Je le savais tout à fait capable de le faire, mais je préférais encore détruire ce que je tenais dans mes mains plutôt que de le laisser lire. C'est juste, hors de question. Secouant donc la tête de gauche à droite, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, évaluant la distance avant de revenir sur le chef d'escouade qui n'étais plus qu'à trois pas de moi. Bon, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Prenant appui sur ma jambe droite et ignorant la douleur, je me jetais en direction de la porte, prête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une poigne puissante me retint le bras. Sachant à qui elle appartenait, je paniquais et par réflexe, je me retournais pour envoyer mon pied rencontrer son aisselle avec violence, le faisant lâcher prise, bien que la douleur ne se vit pas sur son visage.

-Holy Shit ! M'exclamais-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Désoler. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Non ! Attendais !

Trop tard.

* * *

Encore désolée pour les fautes. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais dans la merde ? Non vraiment ? Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Sérieux. Je sens d'ailleurs sa fraîche odeur... Bon, je sais, il y a bien mieux comme tableau, mais lorsque l'on se retrouve dans une situation aussi embarrassante que moi ! On ne réfléchit pas trop ou du moins, on a beaucoup de mal. Et quelle situation embarrassante me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien moi, qui suis limite à quatre pattes - pour ne pas dire totalement à quatre pattes, sur Levi qui essaye d'éloigner les feuilles de moi pour ne pas que je les attrape malgré mon bras valide tendu vers elle. Vous voyez le tableau ? Moi, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, blond foncé aux yeux noisette tirant étrangement sur le jaune - un peu comme les yeux des Cullens... , à quatre pattes au dessus du Caporal-chef Levi, la main tendus pour essayer d'attraper mon Riren qu'il éloigne de moi en ayant posé son autre main sur mon épaule afin de me dégager ? Oui, je n'ai VRAIMENT pas envie qu'il la lise.

Et comme si je n'avais pas assez la poisse, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant Erwin, se grand et musclé blond aux yeux bleus que je trouve... Pas beau ( Désolée, mais bon, je ne vais pas mentir. Chacun ses goûts. Ce Barbie Ken grandeur nature accompagné de, devinais qui ? La folle brunette à lunette que j'ai nommée : Hanji ! Celle-ci a les yeux qui pétillent et de la bave au coin de la bouche. Quand je disais qu'elle était cinglée, bonne à enfermer, je ne mentais pas ! En attendant, moi, je suis figeais et aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre en me rappelant de la situation et surtout de la position dans laquelle j'étais.

Je vois le blond sourire et là, je me reçois un putain de coup dans le ventre de la part de se très cher Levi. Étant blessée à cet endroit, je me plie en deux en laissant échapper un : " connard " - et je suis sûr qu'il l'a entendu. Il me pousse ensuite sur le côté du lit avant de se relever, les feuilles toujours en main, de s'épousseter les vêtements et de commencer à lire ma fic. Étant trop occupé à me tenir le ventre en gémissant ma douleur, je ne me rends compte qu'il lit mon Riren que lorsque la voix d'Hanji s'élève dans les airs pour parvenir jusqu'à moi.

-Ah ! Je l'ai lu. Hihi ! C'est tellement croustillant. J'ai préféré te laissais découvrir cela tout seul.

Sans même chercher à savoir leurs expressions ni autres, je me jetais sous la couverture, me sachant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Je préfère encore faire lire mon Riren à mes parents, c'est moins gênant, beaucoup moins gênant.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais caché sous la couette, mais je n'étais pas prête de sortir. C'est là que j'entendis un bruit de feuille et je me crispais en serrant de mes doigts la couverture qui me cachait, fermant les yeux en priant Dieu - en qui je ne crois pas un gramme, pour rester en vie. Un bruit de feuille que l'on déchire, la voix de Levi qui fout le commandant et le major à la porte, une porte qui claque et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent du lit sur lequel je me trouve.

Pendant un long moment, le silence régna, avant que la voix grave du Caporal-chef ne s'élève, me faisant sursauter.

-Sors de là.

Je n'en fis rien. Non mais il croit quoi ? Que je suis assez stupide pour lui obéir ? Que je ne tiens pas à la vie ? Si c'était le cas, je me serais laissé bouffer par le titan.

-Oï ! Je t'ai dit de bouger ton putain de cul de là ! Gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois, pas d'humeur du tout !

-Non merci, je tiens la vie.

Je l'entendis claquer sa langue dans sa bouche avant que d'un seul coup, la lumière ne revienne. Heu... La lumière ? Rouvrant les yeux, je vis le regard meurtrier du Caporal posé sur moi, ayant retiré la couverture de moi. En cet instant, je fus étonnée de ne pas voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je le vois se pencher juste se pencher.

Adieux, mes chers parents, je vous aime, Sonia, mon amie, ta folie va me manquer - à moins ce que ce soit ta connerie ? Mes camarades, mes profs, brefs tout le monde, je vous dis adieu.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on baise, gamine ?

Heu... Pause. WHAT ?! Je rêve ?! Le seul truc qui le dérange, c'est comment je décris " l'action " du débat ? Ce n'est même pas le fait que je l'imagine faisant l'amour avec Eren ?! What the fuck ?!

-C'est tout ce qui vous dérange ? Je ne réagis même pas au fait que le noiraud est sur moi, non. Et puis, comment puis-je savoir comment on fait l'amour ? En particulier entre hommes ? Je suis d'un, vierge, et de deux, je ne regarde pas de porno pour savoir ! Je me base sur les autres fics que je lis. Je ne réagis même pas au fait que le noiraud est sur moi, non. Le truc-là, c'est que je suis sous un Levi qui n'aime pas ma façon de voire le sexe. Et c'est trop bizarre !

-C'est tout ce qui vous dérange ?! M'exclamais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de se pencher. Et c'est là ! Que je rougis.

-Crois pas. J'ai une putain d'envie de te faire bouffer les murs pour avoir écrit ce truc dégeulasse ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais baiser avec l'autre morveux ?

Je déglutis non sans difficulté.

-Héhé... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous le lisiez.

L'homme garde cette même expression sur son visage qui est, oh combien habituel et se redresse sans pour autant s'ôter de moi. À croire qu'il aime bien être à califourchon sur moi qui suis blessée !

Le silence reprend ses droits alors que moi, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser sous la douleur du poids de Levi sur moi et mes blessures ! Ce con va à tous les coups les rouvrir.

-Dîtes, ce n'est pas que, mais je suis un peu beaucoup blessée, vous pourriez donc vous sortir ? S'il vous plaît ?

Le caporal-chef me regarde de ses yeux d'acier si froid avant de se pencher.

-Non. Ça t'apprendra.

Bon ! Je veux bien être gentil deux minutes, mais là, je commence sérieusement à être un poil agacé. Il est bien beau le Levi, mais je commence à en avoir marre de son putain de caractère !

-Je savais qu'on été pas fait pour s'entendre, sifflais-je, ce qui fait relever un sourcil au plus vieux.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et sans retenu, oubliant tous, la politesse, la gentillesse ; je crie.

-Tu dégages de là, car tu me fais mal enfoiré ! Si tu me rouvres les blessures, je t'envoie au cimetière sans passer par la case hôpital putain de connard de nain maniaque de la propreté !

Et je vous dis adieu.

* * *

La prochaine fois, je ferme ma gueule.

Tournant la tête, je fusillais le caporal-chef du regard tout en tenant fermement la glace contre ma tempe douloureuse.

Suite à ma petite crise, Levi qui, comme vous devez vous en douter, n'a pas apprécié, me la fait savoir en me passant à tabac, un peu comme avec Eren au tribunal. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas craché de dent et heureusement ! Car moi, elle ne repousse pas ! Je ne suis pas un titan. J'ai juste du sang au coin de la bouche, sur la tempe et deux fois plus de bleu partout. Je ne sens plus mon ventre tant j'ai mal et ne parlons pas de mon dos qui est déjà, en temps normal, foutu ! En clair, je ne suis plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. Merci Levi !

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, mais sur Eren cette fois-ci qui, en me voyant, paraît surpris. Après, le pourquoi de sa surprise, je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'il se demande qui je suis - quoi qu'en fait, il se demande qui je suis, et pourquoi je suis dans ce piteux état ? Peut-être qu'il se demande qui je suis - quoi qu'en fait, il se demande qui je suis, et pourquoi je suis dans ce piteux état ?

-Heu... Que c'est-il passé, caporal ? Demande-t-il prudemment, ne voulant pas se recevoir de coup.

Levi le fusille du regard ce qui le fait se raidir sur place avant de lui répondre méchamment.

-Je lui ai fait comprendre l'obéissance.

Il m'a fait comprendre l'obéissance... Il m'a fait comprendre l'obéissance ?! Mais il se prend pour qui l'autre nain de jardin aussi vieux que mon père ?!

Manque de pot, je l'ai pensé à voix haute. Eren est tétanisé par l'aura noire de son supérieur et a, semble-t-il, peur pour moi, alors que le caporal s'avance vers moi.

Bon, deuxième passage à tabac. Il faut dire que je ne peux pas faire grand chose vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Finalement, je vais peut-être finir tuer par Levi.

* * *

Sorry pour les fautes et comme d'hab' , reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Libérée ! Délivrée ! Je ne mentirai plus jamais ! Chantais-je joyeusement en sautillant dans les couloirs du château, suivit de près par le Caporal qui me regarde l'air blasé et se demandant " Quel est donc cet affreux chant qu'elle chante ? ". Libérée ! Délivrée ! C'est décidé, je m'en vais ! J'ai laissé mon enfance en été !

-Tu vas la fermer ta putain de gueule oui ou merde ! Me hurle enfin ( Je m'y attendais tellement. ) Levi derrière moi.

Je me retourne et comme la grande gamine que je suis, je lui tire la langue avant de sourire. Il faut dire que je suis tellement contente d'aller mieux ( même si j'ai encore mon bandage au ventre ) et surtout de pouvoir sortir de cette fichue chambre, que je suis tout excitée. Alors déjà que j'ai un grain en temps normal, là, je vais être invivable. Pire qu'Hanji... Ou pas. Je reprends la route et j'entends le nain râler derrière moi, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je chantais mal, m'exclamais-je en lui jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule et je le vois soupirer.

-Non, en effet, mais c'est juste casse-couille. Le silence, tu connais ?

Je pouffe bien que mes joues prennent une teinte rosée sous le compliment du caporal-chef. Bien sûr que je connais le silence. Et comme on dit, le silence est d'or, surtout pour Levi. Alors, étant dans une phase de " bonne humeur ", je lui " obéis " et je me tais, gardant un large sourire aux lèvres. J'admire les lieux que je connais presque déjà, mais cela n'est pas pareil que de le voir à travers un manga ou un écran par l'anime. Là, je peux toucher, sentir ( bien que je n'en voie pas l'intérêt ), et admirer dans les moindres détails. Je me sens limite privilégiée.

Très vite, j'entends l'animation du réfectoire et mes yeux s'illuminent en voyant tout le monde assit autour des longues tables. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus avant de me figer lorsque je remarque que toutes les personnes du bataillon ce son tuent et me fixent comme si j'étais une bête de foire et ça me gêne. Beaucoup. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Surtout lorsque je ne connais pas les personnes. Bon, là, je les connais ( pour une bonne partie en tout cas ) mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais leur amie. Résultat, je me fige et baisse la tête. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes, je dansais et chantais dans les couloirs en compagnie de Levi qui soupire avant de passer à côté de moi qui ne bouge toujours pas. J'entends les murmures des gens qui me regardent bizarrement. Je croise alors le regard d'Eren qui hoche la tête en signe de salut. Je l'imite et je vois les autres lui sauter dessus pour savoir qui je suis et tout le tralala. Bon dieu ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu !

-Oï, tu attends quoi pour te bouger le cul et venir ? J'aimerais bien bouffer moi, m'interpelle Levi, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Je ne cherche même pas à résister et lui emboîte le pas. Je le suis avant qu'il ne s'assoie avec Hanji et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Hésitante, je finis par poser mes fesses à côté du noiraud qui commence à manger, Hanji lui ayant pris un plateau. Celle-ci m'offre un immense sourire, mais je ne peux pas lui rendre, étant trop stressée. Les discussions reprennent doucement bien que pour la plupart, le sujet est dirigé vers moi. Logique. Comme me l'a dit le nain plus tôt, tout le bataillon est au courant pou moi. À quel point ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis la nouvelle attraction du moment. Youpi. J'ai tellement de chance.

-Si tu crois que la bouffe va venir toute seule, tu rêves. Tu lèves ton cul et tu te démerdes pour te servir, s'exclame soudain Levi.

Je le fusille du regard, chose qui n'échappe à personne et je m'en fous si c'est déplacé. Après la raclée qu'il m'a mise en début de semaine, je ne vais pas jouer les gentilles fille-fille à son " Heichou ! ".

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je sèchement sans le lâcher du regard.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Répéta-t-il, m'agaçant un peu plus d'avantage.

-Oui, je n'ai pas faim. Les oreilles, c'est comme le cul, ça se lave.

Hanji pouffe avant de rire franchement et les autres sont en mode " médusé " avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Et moi ? Je m'en fous royale. Je me fais taper ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il me frappe ? Je lui rends son coup. Il m'insulte ? Je l'insulte. Point barre. Je ne suis pas soumise.

Regardant droit devant moi en tenant ma tête de mon poing, fusillant toutes personnes me fixant du regard, j'entends le caporal-chef se lever et s'éloigner de la table. Je ne bouge pas, n'ayant pas envie. Que va-t-il faire ? Je m'en fous. Je reste là, assise sur ma chaise, énervée pour une raison débile mais bon, je n'y peux rien. Moi ? Lunatique ? Vous n'avez pas idée. Et j'ai beau me retenir, c'est souvent difficile. Je passe d'un extrême à l'autre très facilement. Comme là. Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas à la limite du bipolaire ? Remarque, si c'était le cas, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps. Et les personnes m'entourant aussi. En particulière Sonia. Mais bon. Enfin bon, tant que je ne m'énerve pas pour de bon, les autres n'ont rien à craindre. Parce qu'à côté, Levi est un nounours ! Et non, je n'abuse pas. Je suis vraiment, vraiment dangereuse et effrayante lorsque je suis vraiment en colère. C'est tel que je me suis mise en colère que trois fois depuis que je suis née. Du moins, d'après mes souvenirs. Ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais un nourrisson, je ne m'en souviens pas un gramme.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je sursaute en voyant une assiette se poser devant moi, remplit de nourriture. Fronçant les sourcils, je lève les yeux et vois Levi, son air habituellement désintéressé collé au visage alors qu'il pose sur la table mes couverts et mon verre d'eau. Il se rassoit par la suite, comme si de rien était, et reprend son repas sous le regard attentif des personnes autours. Bien qu'agacé, je suis touchée par son geste bien que je n'en connaisse pas la signification. Radoucissant donc, mon expression, je le regarde manger. Je... L'admire.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.

Levi ne répond pas. Il se contente de mastiquer son morceau de viande. Je soupire et, pour lui faire plaisir, prend ma fourchette, mon couteau, coupe un morceau de viande que j'enfourne ensuite dans ma bouche. Je le mâche puis l'avale avant de me tourner vers le caporal-chef qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et je lui souris l'air de dire ", C'est bon ? T'es content ? ", ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils.

-Maintenant, tu fais pareille avec le reste. Je veux que cette assiette soit vide.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de prendre un air neutre. Je pose mes couverts, me lève et tout en lâchant un " merde ", je quitte le réfectoire, direction ma chambre provisoire, le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour me ramener chez moi.

* * *

Mon épreuve écrit de français est passé ! Comme promis, j'ai corrigé ce torchon qui me sert de quatrième chapitre. Je m'excuse si il reste des fautes. Désolée si il est court et si il est... Dison, nul et inutile.

Reviews quand même ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, comme j'ai du temps maintenant que mon Bac est fini. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes fics. Mais avec mon atèle à mon poignet, je risque de mettre du temps pour les poster et de faire des fautes, désolée. Je reprendrais tout une fois totalement rétablit.

* * *

Je m'ennuyais, ferme. J'étais depuis la scène du dîner, allongée dans mon lit, dos au matelas, mes bras derrière ma tête à fixer le plafond qui est, ô combien intéressant que j'en bâille. Fermant les yeux, je soupire avant de les rouvrir lorsque la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Comme aucun coup n'a été frappé pour annoncer sa présence, je devinais sans grand mal de qui il s'agissait : Levi. tournant légèrement la tête, je le vis refermer la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant un plateau avec mon repas auquel je n'avais pas touché.

Revenant à ma contemplation du plafond, je lâchais un nouveau soupire. C'est qu'il est têtu le Levi. Remarque, je ne suis pas mieux. Je sens que le duel " repas " va être long et dur à savoir qui va craquer avant l'autre et accepter soit, de repartir avec le plateau pour Levi, soit, de manger le contenu du repas pour moi. Et lorsque je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Autant, c'est TRES rare parce que je suis un estomac sur pattes, autant dans ses moments, je risque de tout régurgiter si on me force. Je sais, ce n'est pas très appétissant ni gracieux comme image, mais bon, je dis la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité.

-Heureusement que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, enfin bon, comme je m'en doutais, ça rentre par une oreille, ça ressort par l'autre. Déclarais-je une fois celui-ci debout à côté du lit.

Je sens le regard glacé de Levi sur moi, et résultat, bah, je rougis. Je tourne la tête pour essayer de le cacher, mais bon, c'est dur. En plus, Levi va se demander pourquoi je rougis et il est hors de question que je lui dise le pourquoi de mes joues couleur tomate mur.

-Quand tu auras fini de rougir en me regardant, tu te redresseras et tu mangeras tout le contenu de cette putain d'assiette. Tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te force à manger et ça ne va pas te plaire. S'exclame durement et de manière autoritaire Levi.

Pas impressionnée, je tourne mon visage toujours écrevisse vers lui et le fusille du regard. Je déteste cet homme. Il remarque tout, devine tout. Il arrive à lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et c'est énervant, voir frustrant. Attend, même mes propres parents n'arrive pas à déchiffrer mon ressentit, et lui, il arrive - ou plutôt c'est moi qui arrive ( Humour, humour ! ), et déballe tout comme ça d'un coup ! C'est limite s'il ne répéterait pas ce que je pense mot pour mot !

Je me détourne enfin de lui, le sang dans mes joues ayant disparu pour retrouver ma teinte pâle naturelle. Ne le voyant que du coin de l'œil, je devine qu'il pose le plateau sur la table basse avant de se coller au lit et de m'attraper par le bras. Bon, ensuite, j'ai pas trop compris, mais je me suis retrouvée assise sur le lit avec par la suite le plateau sur mes genoux. J'ai fixais durant un moment mon repas, battant rapidement des paupières sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, devant d'abord me remettre du fait qu'il m'ait soulevé par le bras avec facilité. Je ne suis pourtant pas un poids à plume. Pas que je sois grosse, non, loin de là, j'ai un poids idéal. Mais c'est surprenant.

Relevant par la suite ma tête, je le vois se déplacer et se baisser pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Rapidement, je replie mes jambes pour m'asseoir en tailleur, Levi en face de moi, ses jambes et ses bras croisés, à me fixer de ses orbes gris. Je n'ai pas le choix. On dirait que j'ai perdu le match. Obtempérant à contre cœur, je prends ma fourchette et commence à manger, lentement, ne souhaitant redonner mon repas aux toilettes. Du moins, à ce qui leur sert de sanitaire, car ce n'est pas vraiment comme chez nous. Comme la baignoire d'ailleurs. Même si elle s'en rapproche un peu plus. Car il faut se rappeler que l'on est censé être au moyen-âge.

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je mange ? Demandais-je soudain, souhaitant faire la conversation pour faire disparaître ce silence pesant horriblement autour de nous.

Le caporal-chef ne me répond pas tout de suite, gardant son regard posé sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça, ce n'est pas possible ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? C'est énervant à force.

-Quoi ?

Toujours rien. Bizarre. Aurait-il perdu sa langue ? L'aurait-il donné à un chat ? C'est là qu'une envie de le taquiner me vint subitement, et, piquant de ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande avant de le mettre à la bouche, je souris.

-Seriez-vous gêné de m'avouer le pourquoi de votre attention envers moi ?

-Et toi ? Me répondit-il enfin.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande ça. Moi quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas faim ? Ça risque d'être un peu dur. C'est mon organisme, ce n'est pas moi.

-Moi quoi ?

Nouveau silence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ! Sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Bon, pas que ce soit inhabituel qu'il ne parle pas, mais en général, il ne se gêne pas pour répondre franchement ou alors pour me fermer la bouche d'un " ta gueule " poétique. Là, rien. Juste son regard plongé dans le mien.

Il finit par se lever et prit mon sac. D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire encore ? Là, il sort mon cahier à dessin. D'accord... Puis mon téléphone... Hein ?! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Mon téléphone chéri qui ne servira absolument à rien ici. Puis, il repose mon sac et retourne à sa place initiale, assit sur le lit. Là, il me jette le cahier à dessin que je rattrape avant qu'il ne finisse dans mon assiette alors qu'il garde mon téléphone portable. Je le vois le déverrouiller - visiblement, il s'est amusé avec, et commence à fouiller dedans. Heu, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout. Alors que j'attends que quelque chose se passe, il tourne l'appareil vers moi, me montrant les nombreuses images de lui que j'ai.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre, et si c'est ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as je ne sais pas combien de photo de moi là-dedans ? Commence-t-il en désignant mon portable. Pourquoi tu fais que me dessiner ? Et pourquoi, tu rougis à chaque fois que tu me regardes ?

-Pas à chaque fois que je vous regarde, tentais-je pour détourner la conversation.

-Réponds !

Raté.

-Vous êtes mon préféré... Dans le manga.

Il semble surprit de ma franchise.

-Je n'allais pas vous mentir, à quoi bon cela me servirait-il de vous mentir ? Oui vous êtes mon préféré, et alors ? Il y en a plein d'autre qui vous aurais regardé de travers, qui vous aurait critiqué ou qui se serais jeté sur vous. En même temps, vous êtes beau, intelligent, fort et vous avez un caractère qui-

Je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Beaucoup trop dit.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, me rattrapais-je en recommençant à manger mon repas maintenant froid.

Je suis de nouveau rouge. Et Levi reprend la parole. Il parle beaucoup ce soir.

-En clair, tu m'aimes ?

Pour lui ça semble naturel de dire ça alors que c'est très embarrassant. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire qu'il ne ressent rien, qu'il n'as pas de cœur.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce soit de l'amour.

" Bien que ce soit le cas " pensais-je en fermant les yeux, honteuse.

Sérieux, que je suis débile. Je suis ici depuis à peine trois semaines, et déjà, ça part en n'importe quoi. Vivement que je retourne chez moi.

En parlant de ça, des coups à la porte se font entendre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Erwin. Celui me regarde avant de regarder Levi. Je le sens pas ce coup et le caporal-chef non plus. En parlant du nain, celui-ci prend mon cahier à dessin et retourne ranger mes affaires avant de venir se poser de nouveau sur le lit, devant moi, attendant tout comme moi que Barbie Ken ne parle sur le pourquoi de sa venu.

N'y étant pas décidé, c'est le noiraud qui le fait.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, Erwin ?

Le blond pose son regard sur moi, avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas comment tu as atterri ici, mais nous continuerons de chercher. Pour cela, nous allons faire une expédition extras muros jusqu'à l'endroit où tu as été retrouvée. Ensuite, je vais devoir te faire changer de chambre. Comme nous avons de nouvelle recrus, tu vas habiter avec Levi qui est désormais chargé de s'occuper de toi.

-Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je suivit par le noiraud.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Rugit-il à l'encontre de son supérieur.

-C'est un ordre, tout doit être terminé dès ce soir. Termine Erwin avant de faire demi tour et de sortir.

Quand je disais que je ne l'aimais pas à Erwin !


End file.
